


Attractive

by Murf1307



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 12:10:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murf1307/pseuds/Murf1307
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras thinks Grantaire is very attractive, and that societal standards of beauty are bullshit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attractive

**Author's Note:**

> written for [this](http://bisaaclahey.tumblr.com/post/53984772354) tumblr post

"Do you think Grantaire is attractive?"

Courfeyrac nearly spits his coffee all over his history homework.  Enjolras looks at him, unamused and utterly serious.

"Um?" Courfeyrac responds.  "Well, uh…I don’t find myself wanting to jump his bones?"

Enjolras nods, frowning.  ”Oh.”

—-

 

"Do you think Grantaire is attractive?"

Eponine raises her eyebrows.  ”Enjolras, I know this is a long time coming for you, but…no.  He’s practically my brother, you know?”

"But — if you weren’t already close to him?"  Enjolras bites the inside of his cheek.

She sighs.  ”No.  I wouldn’t find him attractive.”

—-

It goes on like that for about three weeks — Enjolras getting one of his friends alone and asking what they’d all come to call The Question.  And none of them want to say so, but the answer is always the same: No, Grantaire isn’t attractive.

—-

Enjolras sits down on his apartment building’s front steps and mulls.  He just doesn’t  _get it_.  Because Grantaire is honestly the most attractive person Enjolras has ever seen, and he doesn’t understand why no one else thinks so.

He’s just  _interesting_  to look at — his asymmetrical jaw and squashed in nose and acne scars tell a story, and Enjolras wants to hear that story.  And he’s a boxer and he’s  _shaped_  like a boxer, softened by a little bit of paunch at his stomach, and it softens him and Enjolras loves that as much as he loves the lines of old scars across grantaire’s arms and shoulders, and there’s a weirdly shaped birthmark on his neck that Enjolras would like to kiss, and he wants to find out where there are more of them and kiss them too.

So he sits there and he sighs and he mulls even more, and then he’s got his chin in his hands and he stares at the sidewalk until a familiar pair of shoes attached to a familiar pair of legs appears, and he looks up and  _oh_.  It’s Grantaire.

Enjolras’s stomach flips over inside him, and his diaphragm contracts, and he blinks a little.  ”Hi.”

Grantaire looks upset.

"Have you been asking our friends if they think I’m attractive?" he asks, and there’s something snappish in his tone.

Enjolras nods, mute, because gosh, Grantaire is  _breathtaking_  when he’s mad.

"What the hell?!"

Enjolras swallows.  ”Because I like you a lot and I think you’re very attractive?” he says, the words running together because he’s nervous, and he turns fire-engine red over it.

Grantaire blinks at him, and it looks like he’s stopped breathing, which is worrying for a moment until he starts again.  ”Are you kidding me?”

"No," Enjolras says, furrowing his brow and frowning.

And Grantaire drops down to Enjolras’s level.  ”You seriously think I’m attractive?” he asks, careful, and keeping full eye contact.

"Yes," Enjolras whispers, mouth dry.  "Is that okay with you?"

Grantaire makes this hysterical half-sob-half-laugh noise.  And then he leans in and presses his mouth to Enjolras’s.

And that’s answer enough.


End file.
